


winter bear

by jooniee



Category: bts, 방탄 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Anal, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Sope, Spanking, Yoonseok - Freeform, abo taekook, aplha/brra/omega, kookv, namjin - Freeform, nsfw taekook, nsfw vkook, omegaverse taekook, taekook, taekook abo, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: taehyung is a youtuber/singer/songwriter and jungkook is helping him with his winter bear music video. things get a bit too heated and after sex the two talk about what it would be like to have a family of their own. Later taehyung gets his first heat and the two take the chances of making their dreams a reality.alpha!jungkook, namjoonbeta! hoseok, yoongiomega! taehyung, seokjin, jimin





	winter bear

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this i tried my best. please enjoy this 6k?? word taekook whatever this is

“hey jungkook? can you help me with something?” taehyung asks walking near the bed jungkook was laying on.

“sure, what is it?” jungkook says, moving over so tae can lay next to him. 

“my song, i need help with reviewing the final cut for the video.” tae says, pulling the video up on his phone and laying next to jungkook.   
he instantly lays his head on jungkooks shoulder. they rewatch the final cut a couple times over before jungkook says to edit out a small piece and asks to rewatch it from the beginning. 

“wait is this all in english?” jungkook asks, surprised with tae since his last song was mostly in korean. 

“it is! namjoon-hyung helped me review all of it before helping me record.” tae explains.

“you don’t understand how proud i am of you right now.” jungkook smiles, kissing the side of taehyung’s head and rubbing his hand. 

a few minutes later jungkook lays down while tae is rewatching everything to make sure it’s perfect. jungkook, whose shirt is unbuttoned, chest exposed is just singing along to the song to make taehyung smile. 

“do you think i could upload it now, mr.i-know-everything-about-editing?” tae asks, jungkook sits up and hits him playfully and laughs. 

“it looks good, do it if you don’t want to wait any longer.” he says. 

“okay, i’ll upload it.” tae smiles and hovers his finger over the ‘upload’ button before taking a deep breath in and clicking upload. 

“there, it’s out. i did it!” tae says in joy, “i’ll post about it on twitter now.” 

after posting about it on twitter tae throws his phone aside and hugs jungkook. 

“what’s this for?” jungkook asks hugging tae back tightly. 

“just because.” tae says, not letting go. 

“i’m really proud of you, and i love you so much, i’m really happy that you can finally release your own music and in a different language as well.” jungkook says running his hands up and down taehyungs back. 

“i love you too, and thank you for everything you’ve done to help me with my music, you mean so much to me.” tae says pulling away from the hug slightly and kissing jungkook softly on the lips. 

“thank you,” tae says, “i truly mean it.” he smiles and jungkook kisses him once more, placing his hands on the side of taehyung’s face before moving them to his hips. Jungkooks pulls taehyung on top of him and the younger lays down. while doing so taehyung continues to kiss jungkook before working on removing their shirts and jeans leaving the two only in their boxers.   
jungkooks hair is already a mess from taehyung running his hands through it as jungkooks leaves little love-bites all over taehyung’s neck and shoulders. 

“please.” tae whines grinding his hardening cock into jungkooks crotch. “alpha please.” 

“please, j-jungkook, i need you.” tae whines again putting his head down on jungkooks shoulder breathing hot air on jungkooks neck. tae shifts to jungkooks ear and whispers “fuck me ‘til i can’t walk, fill me up with your pups babe.”   
jungkook growled in response and quickly took off his and taehyung’s underwear.

“god i love you so much.” jungkook moans before kissing taehyung hungrily. taehyung rocks his hips back and forth to gain the friction he wanted. 

“shit.” jungkook groaned frustrated, “i forgot condoms and stuff, i didn’t expect to get laid.” 

“it’s okay, i want to feel you.” tae smirks looks down at his boyfriend beginning to bounce on jungkooks naked lap. 

“fuck, okay, alright, sit up.” jungkook says and tae stood on his knees and gave jungkook an assuring look, nodding once.   
tae let out a long whine when jungkook stuck one finger in his entrance without warning, slick beginning to ooze out of taehyung’s hole and around jungkooks fingers. he stuck a second in moments later, moving them in a scissoring motion.   
taehyung is moaning quietly as jungkook does so, jungkook finds taehyung’s moans attractive as they’re deep and breathy, until things get too heated then he’s whining and screaming in an octave higher than his own voice. jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t love everything about taehyung. 

“please, jungkook hurry. i-i can’t take much more.” tae whines, jungkook removes his fingers and lines his dick up with taehyung’s hole, before looking at taehyung and nodding to ask if he’s ready, tae nods biting his lip to hold back a moan when he feels jungkooks tip against his entrance. 

“whenever you’re ready.” jungkook winks and tae places his hand at the base of jungkooks cock before slowly sitting down on his alphas lap causing the younger to moan quietly, “m’gonna move now.” tae says breathlessly. sure him and jungkook have fucked many of times but the size of jungkook never fails to leave him absolutely wrecked. tae begins to move at a steady pace bouncing slightly in jungkooks lap, jungkooks takes his hands and rubs them down taehyung’s chest to his sides and repeats that motion. taehyung takes this opportunity to mess with jungkooks nipples since he’s said before that they’re sensitive. once tae starts rolling the hard buds in between his fingers jungkook moans quietly and grabs tae’s hips to fuck into him at a quick pace. 

“fu-fuck, j-jungkook s’good for me, so s’good” tae moans in between words as jungkook tightens his grip and fucks into his boyfriend as fast as he can, the loud noise of skin on skin and taehyung moaning fills the room. 

“alpha please, fill me up with your pups, knot me.” tae moans, rocking back and forth on jungkook, jungkook groans at taehyung’s words. even though taehyung hasn’t had his heat yet, they were hoping to start a family soon. 

jungkook quickens his pace and taehyung bounces to meet his boyfriends thrusts, loud moans and skin on skin are heard in the room. thankfully they were the only ones there, and were far away from their hyungs. 

“want me to fuck you all night babe, hm? want me to fill your pretty belly with my pups. is that what you want?” jungkook says, tae moans in response. Taehyung typically talks about wanting a family during sex and jungkook goes along with it even if his boyfriend doesn’t have his heat. 

“yes, yes alpha please.” taehyung moans getting closer to the edge as jungkook continues to talk to him like this. 

“m’close, s’close.” taehyung whines, jungkook can feel his knot forming and quickly thrusts into taehyung to get it inside of him before it’s too late. 

“knot me, knot me please alpha, fill me with your pups.” taehyung says as jungkooks knot passes his entrance and he moans loudly as jungkook releases inside of him, he can feel his stomach swelling slightly from all of the cum. 

“fuck, j-jungkook, feels s’good, love it so much, love your cock. love how you make me feel.” taehyung praises as jungkook finishes inside of taehyung and then takes his hand to stroke taehyung’s cock to help him get to his release. jungkook also takes notice in how taehyung’s stomach is slightly swelled.   
jungkook quickens his pace with his hand and moments later taehyung is a whining mess and is coming all over their chests. 

tae lays down on jungkooks chest and sighs in content. the two stuck like that until jungkooks knot goes down. 

“do you think we’ll ever get the family we dreamed of?” tae asks sighing. 

“i think we will in the future, i think we would be great parents.” jungkook smiles kisses taehyung’s forehead contently. 

in the morning taehyung wakes up first and noticed that jungkooks knot had went down, he carefully got off of his boyfriend and went to shower and make him breakfast. taehyung wanted to stay in bed with jungkook but he wanted to do something special for jungkook to thank him for last night. 

once tae is finished with the breakfast he puts it all nicely on a tray for his boyfriend and takes it upstairs to him. 

“good morning my love, thank you for last night.” tae says walking into the room smiling to see jungkook awake and sitting on the side of the bed with wet hair from showering.   
“i was wondering where you went” jungkook laughs, smiling back at tae and pulling him down on the bed with him, kissing him softly. 

“well i was making you breakfast since it’s our last day away from the dorm.” tae frowns. 

“why are you sad? i thought you missed our hyungs.” jungkook asks rubbing taehyungs back in a comforting motion. 

“don’t get me wrong i do miss them, but you know namjoon and seokjin hyung are expecting a child soon, then hoseok and yoongi hyung are getting married, it’s just really stressful there at the moment and plus i haven’t even gotten my first heat yet, i’m 23 for fucks sake.” tae explains. 

“tae, baby, i know it’s hard at the moment, i know how badly we both want to start a family, but you can’t just be upset at everyone else, and i’m sure your heat will come eventually, and when it does i’ll be sure to help you through it because i love you and you deserve the world.” jungkook says pulling tae in for a short kiss at the end of his sentence. 

“thank you.” tae says, he pulls jungkook into a hug and kisses jungkook’s cheek. 

once the two are finished eating their breakfast and a couple small make-out sessions, the two pack their things and prepare for the long train ride back to their dorms in seoul. 

after what felt like years of travel, taehyung and jungkook have made it back to the dorm.   
they rang the door bell and was greeted with jimin who was more than happy to see the two of them. 

“oh my god! you’re back!” jimin practically screams and hugs both tae and jungkook at the same time. 

“i take it you missed us?” tae laughs breaking away from jimins hold. 

“you don’t even understand it’s been so boring here without you guys.” jimin groans, “namjoon and seokjin hyung have been preparing for the baby and hoseok and yoongi have actually forced me into helping them plan for their wedding.” 

“sounds like fun.” jungkook laughs. 

“so, how was your trip?” jimin asks as the three make their way into the lounge and sitting down. jimin sat in the one person chair while taehyung and jungkook sat cuddled next to each other on the sofa. 

“well i guess you could say it was fun.” jungkook says. 

“didn’t you travel to both busan and daegu to visit both of your guys’s families?” jimin asks. 

“not exactly, we decided to ask to meet everyone in one city about five to six hours from here.” taehyung explains. 

“is that all?” jimin asks confused, “if that was all then you guys shouldn’t have been gone for a week you could’ve helped me.” jimin whines. 

“we needed some alone time if you know what i mean.” tae winks.

“oh my god taehyung are you and jungkook trying to start a family. WAIT DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE PREGNANT OR I’LL SHIT.” jimin says jumping up from his seat in shock. 

“no no no no i’m not pregnant, not yet anyways, we’re trying to start a family but it’s hard because i haven’t even gotten my first heat.” tae frowns. 

“aw taehyung, it’ll happen eventually, we omega’s are one of the greatest things to happen to the universe. so if you think about it, me, you and seokjin hyung, are one of the greatest things to happen to the alphas. they love and cherish us, and when you find the right person, your mate, which you have, your love will last for an eternity.” jimin says smiling. 

“thank you.” tae smiles back and cuddles closer to jungkook, looking up at him smiling. 

jungkook looks down at taehyung with the fondest smile on his face and whispers and short “i love you.” to taehyung then kisses him softly. 

“i’ll leave you two alone now.” jimin says, leaving the lounge and making his way back to his own room. 

“just imagine our own family jungkook, how amazing would that be.” taehyung says. 

“it really would be amazing, but are you 100% sure that you’re ready? i mean you’re 23 and i’m 21, we’re still very young.” jungkook says. “but i’m ready as long as you are.” he smiles. 

“trust me, i’m more than ready.” taehyung smiles back, straddling jungkook’s lap and begins kissing him. placing his hands on the side of his face, grinding slowly into jungkook’s lap just the way he knows he likes it. jungkook moans softly into the kiss as taehyung continues his actions. jungkook moves his hands to tae’s hips and he begins to control  
taehyungs movements, pushing his crotch harder into his own. 

“you feel how hard you made me baby, here in the lounge where anyone could walk in, hm?” jungkook whispers breathlessly into taehyungs ear. 

“what should i do to you, punish you? or fuck you until you forget your own name?” jungkook whispers, taehyung moans quietly but stops himself by biting his lip. 

“tell me baby.” jungkook says gripping taehyungs ass firmly and squeezing.

“punish me, please punish me alpha.” tae whines. jungkook groans quietly before picking taehyung up and carrying him to their shared bedroom. 

“clothes off now.” jungkook demands. taehyung does as told and strips in front of jungkook who sits on the edge of the bed and waits to give further instruction. 

“now, come here and lay on my lap like a good boy.” he smiles, taehyung complies and lays on jungkook’s lap. 

“ready?” jungkook asks and taehyung nods.   
jungkook raises his hand and harshly spanks taehyung repeatedly. after about five or so minutes of that, jungkook is finished with the punishment. 

“now, how about we take care of my little problem that started all of this, on your knees babe.” jungkook instructs taehyung to do so.   
taehyung climbs off of jungkook’s lap and finds himself positioned on his knees in between jungkook’s legs.   
taehyungs knows what jungkook wants so he begins to undo jungkook’s belt and pants, he pulls jungkook’s cock out of his pants and begins stroking it slowly. taehyung knows jungkook’s loves when he teases him by licking him and slowly stroking him. taehyung starts to give small kitten licks to the underside of jungkook’s dick and sucks on his balls.

“taehyung please.” jungkook moans.   
taehyung places his hand at the base of jungkook’s cock and puts the tip of it in his mouth sucking lightly, jungkook places his freehand in tae’s hair and tae moans softly around the tip of jungkook’s dick.

“you’re such a good boy,” jungkook praises. “so good for me.” tae moans at the praises as he works his mouth on jungkook, bobbing his head quickly and pressing his tongue against jungkook’s dick. taehyung knows jungkook is close when he feels his cock twitch in his mouth. tae pulls off to let jungkook cum on his face. jungkook takes his dick into his hand and strokes quickly as taehyung is below him with his tongue sticking out of his mouth waiting for jungkook’s release. 

“fuck” jungkook groans as he releases on taehyungs face. taehyung swallowed everything and even licked what he could off of his face. 

“that was hot.” jungkook says breathlessly. 

“definitely.” taehyung says slightly breathless, his cheeks are tinted red and he still has some cum on his face, but jungkook used his shirt to wipe it off before laughing at his adorable boyfriend. 

“we should really get dressed and go so hi to everyone else.” jungkook says.

“you’re right.” taehyungs says getting up out of the floor and goes over to his dresser to find clothes. 

“here wear this.” jungkook says throwing one of his hoodies at taehyung. 

“wear this, i think you would look cute in it.” he says. taehyung smiles down at the article of clothing which just happened to be one of jungkook’s favorite hoodies. tae puts it on and a pair of comfortable pants he found laying around. jungkook was also dressed comfortably. 

taehyung opened to door to see a surprised namjoon. 

“oh uh, how long have you been there?” taehyung asks, knowing the obvious by the look on his face. 

“long enough.” namjoon says snapping himself out of it to ignore what he just heard. “anyways, seokjin and i have called a meeting at dinner for everyone we are announcing the baby’s gender. so be there.” namjoon says before walking off. 

“see you then.” tae yells from outside of the doorway. 

/dinner/ 

“welcome everyone, thank you for joining us on this fine summer evening.” jin announces, his small baby bump barely noticeable. 

“we all literally live here.” yoongi says. 

“hush and let me have my fun.” seokjin says, glaring at yoongi. 

“anyways, tonight we have a lovely meal prepared by me, we have steak and more so enjoy. also, after your meal please go to the lounge and wait for everyone else for the announcement.” jin says. 

“oh i’m so excited!” jimin says. 

“hey, wait taehyung and jungkook, how long have you two been back?” hoseok asks.

“like 6 hours, sorry we would’ve said hello early but you were gone and we were busy.” taehyung says, jungkook nods. 

“oh, busy.” hoseok winks causing the couple’s faces to go red. 

after the dinner, all seven were gathered in the lounge for seokjin and namjoon’s announcement. 

“now, you may be wondering. “why the fuck does it have to be this extra.” well that’s because it’s me and i wanted to do this.” jin laughs. 

“namjoon, please if you will.” namjoon walls into the lounge with a giant black bloom. 

“inside of the balloon are either, pink or blue confetti for boy or girl. if you’re on team girl go to the right side of the room” jin says, taehyung, jungkook and jimin all go to the right side. 

“and if you’re for team boy, go to the left side of the room.” he adds, hoseok and yoongi go to the left side.

“final choices?” jin asks and everyone nods. jin then walks over to namjoon taking his hand before getting the pin from the mantel and popping the balloon. 

“OH MY GOD IT’S A GIRL!!” jin says hugging namjoon crying, “my baby is going to be so beautiful.” 

“congrats you two!” taehyung says while hugging them. the others all say their congrats too, before helping clean up and everyone heading back to their separate rooms. 

/that night/

taehyung had felt a bit weird all day. he didn’t know exactly what it was but something was off about him, he could tell and he knew jungkook could as well. 

before going to bed, taehyung showered and was about to lay down before jungkook asked him what was wrong.

“baby, i know something’s up with you, your scent is different and i can tell something isn’t right.” jungkook says.

“i’m sure i’m fine, i could just be sick from traveling so much.” taehyung explains. 

“okay. just wake me if anything bothers you or if you need me.” jungkook says, the motioning for taehyung to come lay down and cuddle. which he did. 

about 3 hours after falling asleep, taehyung woke up super horny, in pain and felt kind of wet and gross. 

“no no no no, not here, not now, please, i just wanted to sleep.” taehyung tells himself. he knows exactly what this is, his first heat.   
taehyung rushes to the bathroom and quickly tries to not wake jungkook. he strips himself completely and begins rummaging through their sex toys kept in the shoebox under the sink, he found a vibrating buttplug and decided to go with that. taehyung inserted the plug into himself a little bit of slick oozed out as he did so and turned it on, slowly wrapping his large hand around his aching cock. taehyung began stroking himself at a steady pace quietly moaning and whimpering. 

“a-alpha, p-please.” he whined. 

“j-jungkook, ugh, baby i need you.” he moans loudly. 

“fuck.” taehyung said realizing how loud he just was.   
no matter what he does to himself it won’t help the fact that he needs his alpha, his mate, his jungkook. taehyung decided to just say fuck it and wake jungkook. 

“jungkookie, baby.” he whispers, nudging jungkook. 

“jungkookie.” he says nudging him harder. 

“t-taehyung? what’s wrong? are you okay?” jungkook asks, still kind of drowsy from being asleep. 

“wait, somethings off, your scent is stronger, i’m conf- wait. taehyung, be honest, did you get your heat?” jungkook panics. taehyung nods. 

“please, alpha, it hurts.” tae whines, moving himself onto jungkook.

“what do you need baby?” jungkook says.

“you, i need you alpha.” tae says grinding into jungkook. 

jungkook pulled off his underwear since it was all he slept in, to reveal his already half-hard cock. tae kept grinding on him for a few minutes before finally deciding he was ready. 

“no prep, please just hurry.” tae says, he nudges jungkook to where he would move so taehyung could take his spot so jungkook could hover over him.   
jungkook spread taehyungs legs placing them around his waist as he slowly slid his member into taehyungs entrance. tae bit his lip to hold back a loud moan since it was almost four in the morning. 

“m-move.” tae whimpers. jungkook begins to steady his pace by thrusting into taehyung before building up and quick and rough pace causing the headboard to hit the wall. 

“fuck jungkook, so, so, good for me, fuck me harder please.” tae moaned coming for the first time that night. 

jungkook tightly grabbed onto taehyungs hips to pull him back to meet his thrusts, taehyung was more sensitive due to his heat so he ended up coming again just by jungkook’s actions. 

“alpha please, fill me up with your pups, wanna carry your pups.” tae whines, jungkook moans at taehyungs words, knowing now that what he meant was true and that their family could actually be real. 

“alpha, knot me, please, alpha, fuck.” tae moans as jungkook can feel his knot forming and begins to fuck into taehyung even faster and successfully got his knot past taehyungs entrance before it was too late. taehyung moaned loudly as jungkook released inside of him. taehyung’s stomach swelled more this time than the last. jungkook found it quite attractive honestly, to just see his boyfriend all laid out in front of him, with a fucked out expression on his face just knowing that taehyung could possibly end up pregnant now. 

jungkook ran his hands up and down taehyung swollen stomach to hopefully ease the pain if there was any. taehyung has his hands placed along with jungkook’s. 

“i can’t believe that actually happened.” tae said. 

“me too.” jungkook says breathlessly, the two were stuck like that until jungkook’s knot went down. 

“funny how just a couple days ago we were talking about how we wanted a family and now it might actually be happening.” tae says looking down at his stomach and up at jungkook. 

“i love you so much.” taehyung says. 

“i love you more.” jungkook adds, leaning down to kiss taehyung. 

the pair decided to sleep since there wasn’t much more they could do. 

that morning, jungkook woke to a loud knocking on his bedroom door. he was surprised it didn’t wake taehyung, but the boy was probably too tired from last night. 

“you two decent?” seokjin asks from the other side of the door. 

“no, just a second.” jungkook says, he covers taehyung with the blanket and lets the boy hold his pillow so he doesn’t wake since his alpha is gone. after jungkook picks up some random clothes off the floor and heads to the door where his eldest hyung was calling for him.

“yes?” jungkook asks opening the door. 

“are you two okay? it’s three in the afternoon and i heard some weird shit coming from your room last night.” jin explains. jungkook and taehyung were so exhausted from last night neither of them realized how late they had slept in, and were too busy to care if anyone heard them. 

“well uh, taehyung got his first heat, so i think it would be best if everyone stayed away from this end of the dorm until it’s over.” jungkook says, jin shook his head and let jungkook close the door quietly. jungkook was about to go and get breakfast for him and taehyung, but taehyung has woken up. 

taehyungs sits up from the bed, his hair a mess and he was patting around the mattress confused. he then look up at jungkook and made grabby hands as if a child would.  
jungkook smiled at his boyfriend and walked back over to their shared bed. 

“what time is it?” taehyung asks, sleep still laced in his sweet honey voice. 

“about three in the afternoon, jin was at the door, i told him to tell everyone to stay away from this end of the door so we’re okay for the rest of the time of your heat.” jungkook explains. 

“thank you.” taehyung says, he presses a kiss sleepily to jungkook’s lips and continues to cuddle into him. 

tae’s heat had gotten the best of him and he was back to the horny sex craving omega during this time period.   
he began to leave small purple marks all over jungkook’s neck, occasionally biting his ear and kissing down his jawline. 

“i love you so much.” taehyung says continuing his actions before straddlings jungkook’s lap and removing the shirt he was wearing. 

“goddamn,” tae smirks, “why are you so fucking hot for?” 

“taehyung, baby, are you sure you want to do this right now?” jungkook asks, halting taehyungs actions. 

“fuck yes.” he says, he pulls jungkook into a heated kiss as the two strip the rest of their clothes in the process. 

“i want you so bad.” tae whines. jungkook thrusts his hips up into taehyung to create friction. taehyung moans loudly as he did so. 

“wanna ride you.” tae says, jungkook nods and let’s taehyung take the lead. taehyung wraps his hand around jungkook’s cock, slowly guiding him to his entrance. before saying something jungkook never thought he would say. 

“fuck me, and do it rough, just how i like it.” tae smirks, jungkook groans then thrusting his member into taehyungs hole not giving him any time to adjust. tae leans down and wraps his arms around jungkook’s torso as his boyfriends fucks into him at a fast pace. taehyung is moaning loudly into jungkook’s ear, the only sound in the room are taehyungs moans and skin on skin, and the occasional harsh smack of jungkook’s hand to taehyungs ass.   
with every thrust and every harsh smack, taehyung is cursing and saying his alphas name. not caring who in the dorm hears them, he’s focused on jungkook and jungkook only. 

“god-fucking-fuck” taehyung practically screams as jungkook forces his knot into taehyung entrance. he’s whining and whimpering as jungkook releases inside of him. his stomach swelling slightly. jungkook makes sure to comfort taehyung every step on the way through his heat. they’re both determined to finally have the family they always dreamed of. 

/2 years ago/ 

“couldn’t you just imagine a couple children running around in our own place?” taehyung sighs resting his head on jungkook’s shoulder. 

“i would love that, but you do realize we’re so young, i’m not even fully an alpha yet.” jungkook explains. 

“i know, but this is just for future preferences” tae explains, “wouldnt it be great, to finally have our own little family.” 

“we can only dream.” jungkook says, kissing taehyungs forehead. 

/present day/ 

“i’m so fucking proud of you.” jungkook praises, “you’ve done so great so far.”

“i-i just want our dreams to become a reality, we’ve wanted this for so long. we can’t just give up, every day through this heat we have to try, okay?” taehyung says. 

“i want that reality too, but i don’t want you to overdo yourself.” jungkook says with worry in his voice. 

“i’ll be okay, you’re the one i should worry about, you don’t have to help me, yet you do and i’m really thankful for that and i love you so much.” taehyung says, he leans down to kiss jungkook softly. 

“thank you, i truly do love you, you mean everything to me.” jungkook says smiling up at taehyung. 

/3 weeks later/

it’s been three weeks since taehyungs first heat, he hasn’t been nauseous all the time or experiencing any other symptoms of pregnancy. the only visible one was his mood swings, he’s apologized to jungkook and jimin several times for lashing out on them. 

other than jungkook worrying that taehyung is pregnant. taehyung has been worrying about that himself, plus what will the fans think when he has to announce a break? well yes he is on youtube as a singer/songwriter/vlogger. but that doesn’t change wether his fans will still love him or not. it may have been different than how accept his fans were of his announcement of dating jungkook, they loved and supported both of them, but the two aren’t married and are possibly going to have a child. it’s different with namjoon and seokjin, they’re married. people aren’t so accepting if you’re not. 

/ one week later / 

taehyung has decided it’s finally time to take a pregnancy test. he’s been experiencing more of the symptoms lately, so he’s going to find out for sure now. He’s not going to tell jungkook right away, but he’ll plan with jimin and seokjin on how. 

“taehyung hurry up i need to know.” jimin says from outside the bathroom door. 

taehyung opens the door with a sad face and a negative test in hand. 

“aw no baby come here.” jimin says opening his arms for taehyung and seokjin also joins in to comfort tae. 

“i know it’s hard now, but there’s always another time.” jimin says rubbing his hand down taehyungs back.

“i’m so sorry taehyung, we all know how badly you wanted a family.” seokjin says. 

“you guys don’t understand, there won’t be a next time.” taehyung says pulling away from the two boys. 

“what do you mean?” jimin asks confused. 

“this test is fake, this is the real one.” taehyung says pulling a test out of his back pocket. 

“well, what does it say?” jin asks, taehyung flips the test around to let them see it was positive with the biggest smile on his face, he was crying too. 

“oh my god taehyung.” jimin hugged him crying as well. 

“minnie, i can’t believe it, jungkookie and i are going to be parents.” he cried. 

“wait, how do i tell him?” taehyung asks. 

“umm plan a dinner with him maybe here or at a nice restaurant, something and drop the news there.” seokjin suggests. 

“okay, i can do that, let me just hide all of this then i’ll call him.” taehyung says. 

tae spends the next five minutes hiding anything anyone could find to ruin the surprise. 

taehyung pulls his phone out from his pocket and dials jungkook’s number. 

“hey jungkookie, where are you?” taehyung asks.

“i’m at the store picking up some food, why?” he asks.

“well, i was wondering if maybe you would want to go out to dinner tonight, your choice?” taehyung asks cutely. 

“anything for you,” jungkook said. “be dressed when i get back to the dorms we’ll leave then.” 

“alright, see you then.” tae smiles. before saying their goodbyes and i love yous and hanging up. 

“oh my god, i’m so nervous i need to get dressed.” tae panics. 

/at the dinner/ 

jungkook has chosen a nice place to eat, not too fancy. taehyung likes this particular place, that’s why jungkook chose it. the restaurant had a nice overview of the city, perfect for night time dates just like tonight. except this one was for a huge surprise. 

“you know i love this place right?” tae says as he and jungkook are enjoying their meals. 

“and that’s exactly why i chose it.” jungkook smiles at taehyung.

once the two are finished with their meals and are heading back to the car. taehyung sighs, stopping and takes jungkook’s hands in his own. 

“what’s wrong?” jungkook asks, concerned about taehyung, “i’ve noticed your scent is different but i don’t know exactly what it is.” 

“well that’s the thing.” tae laughs. 

“i need to tell you something very important, and i know it means a lot to the both of us, but i’m scared to how you’ll react.” tae says, breathing out deeply and gripping jungkook’s hands tighter. 

“go on, i’m listening, and i’ll love you no matter what.” jungkook smiles. 

“you know how we’ve always wanted to start a family, well” tae sighs, he smiles as a few tears fall from his eyes, “i’m pregnant.” 

“no way! oh my god! i’m going to be a father!” jungkook says out of excitement, picking taehyung up, spinning him around and kneeling down next to his stomach kissing it repeatedly. “we’re going to be parents.” he says kissing taehyung.

“do you know what this means?” jungkook says. 

“our dreams have finally become reality.” taehyung says crying even more out of happiness. 

“okay, um, we need to get back to the dorms at let the others know.” jungkook says, tae nods in agreement and they both get in the car to tell the others. 

/4 months later/

four months have passed since everyone found out that taehyung and jungkook were expecting. hoseok and yoongi we’re finally married and the reception was beautiful, it was full of family and friends, they chose jimin to be their best man. namjoon and seokjin are parents to a beautiful baby boy named daejin. hoseok and yoongi want children but it’s hard for them being in a beta-beta relationship. taehyung and jungkook are about to find out about their baby, taehyung is excited and jungkook is more-so nervous. 

“okay, are you ready?” the nurse asks and taehyung nods. jungkook looks over to taehyung and takes his hand. 

“alright, do you see that?” the nurse asks smiling and taehyung nods almost in tears. 

“that is your baby, congratulations you two, it’s a girl.” the nurse says. 

jungkook kisses taehyung and says, “i’m so proud of us.” taehyung is crying by now from happiness, all they’ve ever wanted was a family and they’re finally getting that. 

/1 month later/ 

taehyung and jungkook planned a gender reveal party, they invited their friends and family. all were dressed in pink and blue.   
taehyung was dressed in blue and jungkook was dressed in pink. 

seokjin walked up to the couple to congratulate them. 

“never would i think in my entire life i would see jeon jeongguk wearing pink, but other than that congratulations to you both.” jins says. moments later namjoon walks in with their son, 

“have you seen the extra dipers?” namjoon panics. 

jin sighs, “they’re in your hands.” namjoon looks down and just says “oh, okay be right back.” 

“i swear he’d lose his dick if it wasn’t attacked to his body.” jin laughs before walking away. 

hoseok then walks up and hugs the two congratulating them. 

“i’m so proud of you two!” he says, they also noticed a girl with him and yoongi maybe nine or so. 

“and who is this?” tae asks referring to the young girl. 

“since we can’t have children, we thought we could adopt, this is hyejin, she’s eight.” hoseok says, tae smiles at her and waves and she smiles back waving as she clings to yoongi’s side. 

//1 hour later// 

finally the moment everyone has waited for, the reveal. taehyung and jungkook has everyone gather to the lounge where a box was sat on the coffee table. it was labeled “boy or girl” with a bunch of pink and blue question marks. 

“3...” 

“2...” 

“1...” and the box is opened as pink balloons and confetti come out, everyone claps and congratulated them. even jimin and jin saying “i knew it!” 

/4 months later/   
now four months isn’t much of a long time for a lot to happen but a lot has happened, taehyung and jungkook got engaged in paris.   
it’s now also taehyungs ninth month of pregnancy, he knows that any day the baby could come so he’s been a bit scared lately.   
it’s december 17th at five in the morning when taehyung wakes up to his water breaking. 

“fuck fuck fuck fuck.” tae curses, “jungkook wake your ass up now this baby is coming wether we want it to or not.”   
jungkook quickly jolts up in panic, “uhhh, head to the car i’ll get your bag.” he says.

“it’s already in the car.” tae says attempting to get up, jungkook helps him. 

“okay then let’s just get to the car i can cal the rest of the guys later.” jungkook says. 

as the two make it to the hospital tae begins to get some of the worst contractions making jungkook freak out a bit. 

“how could you do this to me???” taehyung asks in rage from the pain. 

“baby listen, it’s okay, you’re okay, everything is going to be okay.” jungkook reassures him letting tae hold his hand as tight as he could. 

once finally in the hospital room and everything set up and ready for the delivery, jungkook tells tae he’s going to call the others and steps out into the hallway. jungkook can hear taehyung screamjng from the contractions and he knew it was almost time. 

“hey uh guys, tae went into labor get down here as fast as you can.” he says then hangs up and rushes back into the room to be by taehyungs side. 

doctors also came in and told tae it was time to push.   
jungkook took his fiancés hand in his own and kept reassuring him it would all be okay. 

“you’re so strong, we’ve made it this far, everything will be okay.” he repeats as taehyung pushes. 

only ten minutes later a baby is heard crying in the room. taehyung and jungkook both sigh in content as the doctors clean the baby and then hand her to taehyung. 

“our little winter bear, she’s finally here.” taehyung says caressing the baby’s head. 

“do you have a name?” the doctors ask.

“chae-yeol.” tae smiles down at the baby in his arms. 

he then looks over to jungkook with tears in his eyes, “we did it.” he whispers kissing jungkook softly, “we did it, we’ve got our family.” 

/1 year later/ 

time has passed, char-yeol is one, taehyung and jungkook are out of town because it’s their anniversary. they decided to go to italy for their one year marriage anniversary. 

taehyung and jungkook get to their hotel room after a couple drinks, it had been a while since they could have some time to theirselves, but now means so much more than ever because taehyung has gotten his heat again. 

jungkook pushes taehyung up against the wall and began to leave marks on his neck. 

“god i want you so bad.” jungkook growls picking taehyung up and carrying him to the bed, the pair stripping from anything they were wearing. 

“please alpha.” tae whines, “use me as you please.” 

jungkook groaned loudly when taehyung said that, he pushed his husband down on the bed, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“no prep?” tae asks, not that he needs it, nor wants it.

“i know you like it rough, omega.” jungkook growls. he pushes into taehyung with no warning causing the elder to moan out loudly, he keeps a fast and steady pace as he thrusts into him. 

“fuck, jungkook, fuck i love you so much.” taehyung says pulling jungkook down to hug him to feel closer to him. tae is coming within minutes, he knows jungkook is close too as he can feel the younger’s dick twitching inside of him. 

“fuck, alpha, knot me please, alpha please.” taehyung moans. 

“are you sure?” jungkook asks, taehyung nods vigorously biting his lip as jungkook shoves his knot past his entrance releasing inside of him.   
jungkook collapses on top of taehyung the two sweaty and breathing heavily. 

“i think that’ll do for some noise complaints.” taehyung laughs, jungkook agrees.

“i’m glad we could finally have some alone time.” jungkook says, still a little breathless. 

“yeah, me too, it’s kind of hard when you’ve got a one year old.” tae says. 

“yeah, i’d just like to thank jimin for staying at our place to watch her.” jungkook says. taehyung bums in agreement slowly drifting off to sleep. 

/2 months later/

taehyung and jungkook are laying in their bed cuddling with their daughter and their new dog. they aren’t paying any attention to the tv but instead watching how adorable their child is when she laughs at the dog. 

“hey jungkook.” taehyung says. the younger hums in response. 

“remember that time in italy on our anniversary?” tae asks. 

“yeah, why?” jungkook replies, confused. 

“remember what we did?” taehyung says. 

“are you saying what i think you’re saying?” jungkook asks in shock. 

“surprise!” taehyung says cheerful. “we’re going to be parents again!” 

“oh boy.” jungkook says from shock. “i mean, we’ve done pretty good with chae-yeol so far, what could go wrong?”   
///  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> so i spent MONTHS writing this and i hope you all liked it, if you want a part two let me know.


End file.
